


【授权翻译】【SD】Between Scylla and Charybdis

by CoraT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraT/pseuds/CoraT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为了救一个年轻女孩，在连他们所面对的怪物是什么的都还没好好了解情况下，Dean就赶着去现场。而他们因此差点就无法全身而退了：Dean的脖子上留下了一个小小的伤口——一个咬痕，直到那时Sam还是以为他们走运了。至少，在他们发现那个看起来没什么大不了的伤口居然会把Dean慢慢转变成湖怪之前，他的确是这么以为的。而现在，Sam得好好想明白究竟是要直接杀掉他哥（然后自杀），还是去冒着Dean会转化Sam自己的风险去救人了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between Scylla and Charybdis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58044) by cherie_morte. 



> Dean慢慢变成触手水怪，触手sex，有“触手/Sam/Dean”的性爱场面具体描写  
> 原文地址：http://infatuated-ink.livejournal.com/89045.html  
> \------------------------------------  
> 如果喜欢这文的话，能点进原文给作者写个评就再好不过了！哪怕一句简简单单的“I love your work”也是极好滴！

“那么，你是怎么想的？”  
  
Dean微笑着看着他，双手各拿着两把枪，皮带上装满各种长度、各种材质的小刀。如果他不用先把一条腿砍下来——随便他或者他弟都行——才能挤入车里的话，那就算他们走运了。  
  
他想知道Sam是怎么想的。好吧，他也问了。  
  
“我觉得你就是个白痴。”Sam老实回答道。Dean张开嘴，看起来似乎想回应什么，但Sam还没说完。噢，他有说完的时候吗。“我觉得应该做多点调查。我们现在只知道一堆基本上毫无用处的信息，就这么贸贸然就介入这件事。这样我们会把自己害死的。”  
  
“你说完没？”Dean问道。  
  
Sam愤怒地喘了好一会儿粗气，但这次他只能听Dean的。“是的，说得七七八八了。”  
  
“很好。”Dean说道，抽出了几根棍子，然后往每个上衣侧袋里塞一根。他把车尾箱嘭地关掉——比他平时用的力气还要再大一点，这是唯一的证明，显示出他听到Sam的回答后心里并没有他表面上装出来的那样——令人恼怒的若无其事。  
  
“Dean。”Sam说道，他在Dean打开Impala车门之前伸出手抓住Dean的手臂，把他推进去。他也跟着挤进去，在说出自己的见解前先安抚性地亲吻他的哥哥：“我们还没准备好这次的狩猎。”  
  
“Sammy。我们已经大概知道了要料理的怪物了。”Sam不屑地喷了一口气，但Dean选择性忽略了。“这堆武器中总有一样可以弄死它。你也知道这玩意不会玩弄食物的。如果我们现在还不动手，他很快就会把Mandy Bilson杀死。”  
  
Sam咬紧下巴，但他没有开口说出那个他们俩现在都心知肚明的猜测。Mandy的哥哥Fred一个小时前才打电话过来，告诉他们他妹妹还没回家。她决心去向Fred证明他之前对警察（就是Sam和Dean）说的话，那些关于他看到自己的朋友一个星期前在露营的时候受到袭击的证词，只是他的头脑混乱的幻想。而显然没有人能说服她让她远离湖边。Sam 和Dean不知道那究竟是什么东西，它又是怎么杀人的，但有件事非常显而易见：那怪物可以轻而易举地就把一个普通人类撕开两半。验尸官告诉他们平均每个受害者很可能只用了五分钟时间死去，而对某些案例这时间可能更短。  
  
Dean喜欢Mandy；她顽固又任性，据他所说，就像跟她同龄时的Sam一样，但她的反应和闪电一样快，人又风趣。他们第一次调查后，Dean回到车子里，依然为她的最后一句话而大笑不停，并对Sam说她会是一个很好的猎人。当时Sam也很赞同，他也挺喜欢她的。  
  
但这依然无法改变她现在很可能已经死了的惨痛现实。  
  
“Dean。”他又轻轻叫了一声。  
  
他哥把头从此刻的吻上转开。“别说出来。我们会救活她的。如果要救她，就没时间继续准备了，那就这样吧。出发。”  
  
接着Dean很轻易就从Sam的手掌中挣开。Sam没有握得太紧，因为Dean很可能是对的，而就算他不是，现在也没办法说服他了。Sam现在所能做的最好的方法就是顺其自然。这样，就算Dean错了，他起码不用独自面对这不知道是什么玩意。  
  
Sam打开前座的门走了进去，这一般意味着他决定了让Dean做他想做的事，而Dean微笑着安坐在驾驶座上。  
  
“好吧，”他说道，Impala的引擎声盖过了他的声音，“跟我汇报一下我们现在了解到的事情。也许一路上我们可以抓住某些之前遗漏掉的信息。”  
  
Sam露出一脸无可奈何的样子，这总能让Dean笑得更灿烂。“这次的是一种还没知道是什么的怪物。住在湖边的丛林中。过去六七个月里已经杀了十二个露营者。当地人说它是大脚怪，尽管没有人能目睹它是如何杀人的，直到——”  
  
“直到上个星期Fred Bilson看到了，”Dean说，“而他也没看清楚。直接跳到惯用手段（译注1）吧，Sammy，这段路没有多长。”  
  
“你说你想听我们了解到的事情嘛，”Sam回答道，“我想这就意味着全部了。”  
  
Dean喷了一鼻子：“我怎么会忘了你总是要纠缠细节呢？呆子。”  
  
“混蛋，”Sam翻了翻白眼，接着继续回到正题，“好吧，现在，你的狼人理论的确能与上周的露营者被杀事件匹配，因为那天刚好是满月。”  
  
“但如果Mandy今天被那玩意杀死的话，就行不通了。”  
  
Sam点头：“没错。”  
  
“我猜最有可能的还是黑狗，”Dean说道，“至今发现的所有尸体看起来都被吃得挺干净的，而黑狗杀人的现场看起来也很像狼人做的，只是作案更加草率。”  
  
“对，”Sam回答道，但完全没有肯定的意思，“尸体上有很清晰的咬痕，但还有很多解释不通的现象。某些受害者包围全身的圆形淤痕，还有那些被肢解的尸块。看起来他们试过去挣脱某种束缚。我猜我们面对的东西比野生动物拥有更高的智商。”  
  
“不，不可能。”Dean摇摇头，他的手指一直顺着齐柏林的背景音乐打着节拍，嘴里跟着哼唱。“我一看到那咬痕就能知道是什么，老弟。不管它是什么——变形者、黑狗、狼人，它都一定是成群行动的。这意味着只要在恰当的部位来一发银弹，就轻松搞定了。我们根本不需要知道是什么就能搞定一切了。”  
  
“但这只是个可能相关的猜测而已啊，Dean。”Sam把他们关于这案件的文件从背包里拿出来，翻到他花了整整两天去收集的尸检照片的那面。“还是得从血液上分析。我们从未遇到过这样的东西。”  
  
Dean看都懒得看一眼，但Sam知道对于受害者尸体上的亮蓝色血液，他比表现出来的还要在乎。“我们得试下用银器。”他只扔下这么一句话，然后大力踩油门。  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Sam屏住呼吸。当他和Dean一路穿过树林时，他仔细听着脚下的干树枝和树叶被碾压的声音，试着引出怪物。他依旧什么都没听到，而从他们目前观察到的犯罪现场上看，这怪物的脚步声不可能会轻。它所留下的痕迹就像是有人溜着一头大象。  
  
“兄弟，这方法真的很蠢，”Dean说了一会，而Sam不得不越来越赞同他，“我们可能走错——”  
  
接着传来一声轻轻的拉拽声，Dean立刻静了下来。Sam听完这句话，接着转过头看到让他哥顿时沉默的东西。他本以为会看到Dean会一屁股摔下去，或者是，被什么绊倒。  
  
但他没想到会看到Dean喘着气，一边抓住一只明蓝色的触手，一边试着去解开脖子上的束缚。很好，触手。这解释了尸体上那怪异的吸痕，以及试着挣脱束缚而被肢解的尸块。  
  
“Dean！”Sam叫嚷着，而Dean继续去踢开怪物的掌控，他做着嘴型，看起来就像是说着类似Sam是个傻蛋或者“把我放开”之类的话。  
  
那怪物抓住Dean的方式实在是让人很难开枪——这很有可能会把子弹射到他哥的脑袋里，而不是他瞄准的东西。Sam甚至不清楚那怪物是什么，它长什么样，除了那勉强可以看出是人形轮廓的蓝色身体以及大量乱舞的触手。Dean就在它身前，而这怪物的体型仅仅比他大一点点。  
  
现在的首要任务是解救Dean，于是Sam把子弹射在他肯定能射中的位置。银弹打进包裹着Dean颈部的触手里，怪物大喊了出来，然后松开它的触手让Dean刚好能喘过气来拔出匕首。  
  
这是个好消息。但坏消息是那一枪似乎除了激怒那怪物之外并未起到多大的作用。它流出蓝色的血液，而银弹似乎无法灼伤它，它甚至没有慢下动作。于是Dean的想法被证实完全错误。  
  
“去你的，Dean，我早对你说过我们应该一早就想好它是什么玩意再——”  
  
“时机和场合，Sammy！”Dean回喊了一句，嗓子都哑了。他试着捅那只东西，而它轻易地用一只触手就打掉他的匕首。“你可以在我没有被这些触手扯着蛋的时候再来马后炮吗。”  
  
Sam叹了口气。他不知道他们在跟什么战斗，也不知道应该射在哪里才能杀死这东西，但很明显如果他们要求生，要杀出一条血路，必须把所有触手搞定。  
  
他放下枪，打开旅行袋，翻找着更能砍掉那些触手的武器。他想找把弯刀，但那被Dean拿了，于是他第一件看到的就是一把剑。  
  
Dean背部朝下倒在叶子堆上，怪物在他身体正上方盘旋了一会儿，它看起来似乎要攻击。Sam已经没有时间挑选了。  
  
他抓住剑，然后向前冲，大喊着想把怪物的注意力从他哥身上分散开。这完全不起作用，Sam看着它要杀他哥，被淹没在触手中。Dean大声喊着痛——这并不是Sam听过他哥发出的最糟糕的声音，有很多次都要悲惨得多，但只有这次他无法看到Dean是怎么受伤的，这几乎把他逼到悬崖的最边缘了。  
  
他的心一沉，接着完全失去理智，一旦接近那看起来像是怪物的头部，他就立刻拔剑插了进去。  
  
实际情况并没有像Sam想象中的那样砍掉那玩意的脑袋，让它立刻死亡，那怪物抬起头，直到它能用那两只圆滚滚的大蓝眼珠子望着Sam，那双瞳孔有葡萄那么大。他知道Dean现在倒在地上，捂住自己的脖子，揉着痛处，他看起来还好，Sam决定首要任务是把怪物杀掉。然后再去检查Dean的伤口。  
  
“上吧，你这巨型丑八怪。”Sam迎着它的目光说道。用尽一切办法来把它的注意力从Dean身上移开。“来吧。有本事过来。我猜你也没有这个胆量。”  
  
它一动不动，只是停在那，就像母亲保护幼崽一样绕着Dean走。直到Dean伸出手，而Sam试着把他拉起来时，它才发怒了，果冻般的蓝色脸上突然间冒出了一张嘴，里面露出一排排的尖牙齿。  
  
他想都没有想，只是伸出剑，朝着怪物的喉咙割过去——距离近得如果它咬下来就能轻松把Sam的整只手臂吃掉。幸运的是它没有这么做，只是大声尖叫着，当Sam把剑抽出来的时候向后退。它蹒跚着后退了几大步，然后疯狂地摇摆着，发出漱口般的声音，这让Sam知道它正在被自己的血液噎死。  
  
“真恶心。”Dean说道，手依然放在脖子上，但他现在一边坐起来看着怪物死掉，一边笑了起来。接着他转过来看着Sam，瞪大双眼。“Sam，在你背后！”  
  
Sam刚好及时转过来看到另一只一模一样的蓝色触手怪从背后跳出来，它磨着下巴，仿佛计划要一口吞掉Sam。它明显在磨着牙，于是Sam迅速动起来，把剑直插它的脑袋。怪物没有及时反应过来转换攻击路线，于是只能任由自己被剑刺穿，这次的刺剑和收剑都太快太大力了，Sam不得不松开他的武器，把它留在怪物的喉咙里，免得自己拔剑的时候摔在地上。  
  
他看着怪物背朝地面倒下，蓝色的血液吐了大概有一分半钟，接着他在Dean身旁跪了下来。第一只怪物已经不再动弹了，Sam相信它们已经死翘翘了。  
  
“Dean，你没事吧？”Sam问道，他的手沿着Dean的脸庞摸索着，一直向下摸到他的胸口，他的大腿，努力着去检查伤口。但他什么都找不到，至少除了脖子上的咬痕外什么都没有，而Dean的手依然在按着咬痕。  
  
“它咬我，”Dean说道，他松开捂着伤口的手来给Sam看，“什么时候开始连章鱼都会咬人了，Sam？”  
  
“从他们离开湖面上到地面三分之一英里开始，而且那是一团奇怪的怪物，不是章鱼。”Sam把手放在Dean的肩膀上，让他更舒服地坐直。“它看起来还不算太糟糕。”  
  
“这是原则性问题，”Dean坚持道，“它骚扰我。”  
  
“问题是，它为什么不吃了你？”Dean眯着眼瞪着Sam好一会儿，直到Sam翻着白眼解释道：“不是的，说实话，它本来可以在我解救你之前把你连同所有器官一起吃掉。但它只是坐在那儿却不攻击。我们找到的所有尸体都证明它的速度可以比刚才快得多。”  
  
Dean咳嗽着转开头。“它在摸我。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
他抬头往上看，很明显被Sam逼他解释的行为惹怒。“当它把我放到地面上的时候，它没有伤害我。它看起来，就像是，想用触手来抚摸我。Sam，这感觉怪极了。我感觉自己被玷污了。”  
  
Sam努力不让自己笑出来，应该说还没笑出来。“那么那咬痕是怎么回事？”  
  
“我根本没机会问。”Dean耸耸肩：“它第一次抓住我的时候，根本没想掐死我。只是想把我带到一个能让它咬我的地方。也许它只想要给我留个咬痕吧，我猜。我的意思是，之后再也没有对我做过什么了。”  
  
“好奇怪。”Sam说道。  
  
“太奇怪了。”Dean要起来，于是Sam先站了起来，伸手扶他。“我要洗个澡。而且从今以后谁都不许提起这事。”  
  
“我们已经够走运的了，”Sam回答道，等Dean站直了之后就安抚着拍着他，“这连缝针都用不着。我们本来应该死了的。至少你肯定得死。”  
  
“你可真是给了点阳光就灿烂呀，是吧？”Dean咕哝着，左右拧着头来看看伤口严不严重。“你也知道的，这都是你的错。你说过这不可能是一只湖怪。”  
  
“呃，我是从来没有见过湖怪能离开湖的。更别说是像上星期那样上岸一里去抓露营者。所以也许下次当我说多做点调查的时候，我们就得多做点调查。”  
  
Sam试着推开他，但Dean抓住他的肩膀，当Sam转过头来时，他正在做着那种让人很难不原谅他的表情。“你说得对，Sammy。这蠢透了。我应该听你的。”  
  
他一脸难以置信的表情，于是Dean转头到那他们身后两具尸体旁边。“你还记得Mandy的纹身吗？”  
  
接着Sam知道为什么Dean这么难过了，他皱着眉。“真该死。”  
  
“是的，”Dean回答道，“那手臂掐着我喉咙的时候我就看到了。”  
  
既然Dean已经指出来，Sam射中的触手上那褪色的标记就变得十分容易认出了。Mandy的手臂上纹着一束橘色的花朵。现在它的线条变成棕色，色块也变成了绿色，但那花纹明显就是那个，触手无力伸展着，蓝色慢慢流出来。  
  
“我很抱歉，”Sam说道，“我知道你很喜欢她。”  
  
Dean点点头，试着像过去那样吞下所有伤痛，保持专业。“这算什么，它吃了人然后把皮剥下来？”  
  
Sam摇头。“我不知道。我的意思是，我不太认同这个？别的尸体都没有丢失任何皮肤。但之前，它在袭击其他人和袭击你之间很明显换了一种模式。”  
  
“它并没有杀她。而是转化了她。”他指着两只怪物中的第一只。“这一只是她。我们杀了她。”  
  
“Dean，她可是要吃了你啊。不然我还能怎么办？”  
  
他摇头。“没什么。但如果我们能快点到这里——”  
  
“我们已经尽可能快地赶到了。还是你要这么做的。”Sam抓着Dean的肩膀，给了他一个小小的微笑。他希望Dean关于Mandy就是怪物的理论是错的，但就算真是这样他也不会后悔。她本来就要杀Dean。“帮我去捡些树枝，好吗？我们给她一个猎人的葬礼吧。另一个也是。天知道它之前是什么……”  
  
“如果那玩意转化了Mandy，你觉得会不会还有一只？总有只东西转化了它，对吧？”  
  
“我们继续留意着这里的状况，如果有传闻还有要猎杀的东西我们再回来吧。”Sam说道。“但从它的大小判断，如果有两只的话，这段时间的杀戮根本不够它们消化。”  
  
“也对，”Dean回答道，显然还耿耿于怀，“暂时先到此为止吧。”

_______________________________________________________________

几个小时后，当Dean提议他俩出去喝杯酒时，Sam知道自己最好如他所愿。这次的狩猎让他哥的情绪变得低落，如果他觉得酒精可以帮他接受他们无法拯救Mandy的现实，那么Sam所能做的最好的办法就是静静坐着，等待把他那醉醺醺的屁股拖回家。  
  
令人意外的是，当他们停好车，前往那个名叫“光荣之家”——一个破烂得连他们都觉得无法接受的酒吧，但那里与他们的旅馆之间的步行距离非常近——的时候，Dean已经恢复到平常的模样了，而他坚持这店名起得好得不容错过。  
  
“那东西可真奇怪，”Dean第一万次说道，一边拉住门让Sam进入。“他们究竟是什么？我从来没见过这样的东西。”  
  
“老爸的日记里也什么都没提及，”Sam说着，“我打给了Bobby，把我们所知道的一切都告诉他。他说这玩意对他来说也是非常新奇，他正在找。也许下一次我们就知道用什么能打赢它了。”  
  
“喂，我们也没有做得太糟糕啦。”Dean笑着答道。  
  
Sam连答都懒得答，只是斜看了Dean脖子上的绷带一眼。  
  
把头转回来后，Dean肆意地笑着，而Sam看着那真正放松的笑容，终于松了一口气——就像是喝了免费酒一样——接着他压低声音让Dean去把绷带脱掉。“噢，不要这样嘛，Sammy。一个男人就得拥有战斗后象征光荣的伤疤。不然女人怎么能一眼看出我是个酷帅狂霸拽的魅力大反派呢？”  
  
“你刚刚是不是提起了女人？”Sam问道，决定不要上钩。  
  
Dean点头。“别担心，你依然是我最棒的女孩。呃，除了我的宝贝之外。还有圣地亚哥地牢里的那个护士，她太够味了。”  
  
他眯着眼盯着他哥，接着哼了一口气，把注意力从Dean身上移开，转移到吧台上。“我们要两瓶啤酒。”  
  
那个又矮又圆、光溜溜的头上顶着七根橘色头发的酒保点着头，但是Dean抓住他的手臂阻止了他。Sam的胃一阵抽搐，他想Dean大概要点些更烈的饮料，也许对于那场狩猎，Dean并没有他装的那么释怀。  
  
而Dean说的却是：“老实说，我能只点一杯水吗？外加点盐。”  
  
酒保抬了抬眉毛看了看Dean，又看了看Sam，最后又看回了Dean：“你是……在逗我吧？”  
  
“有什么问题吗？”Dean冷冷地回答道，于是男人耸一耸肩。Dean举手示意让他回去给Sam那啤酒，说道：“加盐了没？”  
  
酒保再次望向Sam，但Sam无法想象自己的表情会比Dean的行为看起来更正常，他对Dean点的饮料抱有同样的困惑。  
  
他们拿到了饮料，然后移到阴暗角落里的一张桌子上。Sam坐下来，紧紧看着Dean走进来，接着手臂搭着椅背。  
  
喝下一大口盐水，接着让它在口腔里从一边荡到另一边，接着把盐瓶拿过来，倒了整整一半进他的水杯里。直到心满意足了他才抬起头，把杯子举到嘴边，然后停了下来。  
  
“干嘛？”他问道。“为什么摆出这张脸？”  
  
“Dean，你在喝盐水。”Dean摆出“哦，呵”的脸，接着Sam把头侧到一边。“你居然喝盐水不喝啤酒。”  
  
“我现在不能改变一下习惯了是吗？”  
  
Sam挠着脸。“你知道那玩意喝过量会死的，是吧？”  
  
Dean长长地喝了一口，接着对Sam笑着：“那我不喝过量不就行了。”  
  
“谁会喝盐水？”Sam问道。“你什么时候开始喝盐水了？”  
  
“不知道。”Dean回答道，明显对自己的怪异举止毫无自觉。“你不是希望我不要喝太多，免得一会儿搞不了你屁股吗？”  
  
                                                                                                                                                          
  
Dean装模作样地对Sam眨了下眼，而Sam只是摇摇头，对着他的酒瓶微笑。他根本不需要装；他们两个都知道最后夜晚结束的时候，谁才是被人搞屁股的那个。  
  
Dean最后又喝完了一杯恶心的盐水，然后对Sam淫荡地笑了一下。“喂，Sam。我们回房吧。”  
  
“我们半个小时前才到这里。”Sam对他说，一边检查手机。“是你死皮赖脸要来的。”  
  
Dean的手滑进Sam的大腿中间，他俯身过去，低声说着：“改变主意了。我很无聊。我们回房间吧。”  
  
Sam迅速大口喝完剩下的啤酒，在桌子上留下足够的现金去付他的啤酒，以及为了补偿Dean那新潮饮料的不少小费。接着他们快速离开。他们一进Impala，Dean就把脑袋枕在Sam的大腿上，而这时的Sam已经完全忘记盐水这回事了。  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
他们的下一个案件是标准的撒盐烧尸型除魔，从开案到结案只需不到一天的时间。调查捕猎对象调查到日落，日落后迅速跑到一个当地的坟墓里，要对付的也只是愤怒前妻的鬼魂这种程度的危险。  
  
这次轮到Dean去挖坟了，于是他们一回到家，他就径直冲到浴室。Sam在跟鬼魂搏斗中受了一点点伤，于是他决定忽略Dean的意见，在他哥冲洗身上的污泥和汗水时直接点了几样中国菜。  
  
Sam等食物等了45分钟，而Dean还在浴室里没出来。哪怕是他身上涂满了泥巴，可是Dean在父亲军队式洗浴的锻炼下早已培养出洗完一个澡不超过15分钟的习惯。  
  
Sam敲了敲门，大声叫道：“Dean，你没事吧？你在里面溺水了吗？”  
  
“我很好。”Dean叫了回去。  
  
“你是病了还是怎样？需要我跑去小商店买点——”  
  
“没事，我说了我很好。”  
  
Sam听到里面传来水花的声音，他才明白了发生什么事。“老哥，你该不会在泡澡吧？”  
  
“对啊，有意见？”  
  
“我不知道你这辈子居然泡过澡。”Sam揉了揉鼻子。“伙计，谁会在旅馆浴室泡澡啊？你有没有先洗过浴缸？”  
  
“Sam，闭上你的嘴，让我继续享受人生吧。”Dean回答道。  
  
“这里有中国菜，很快就要凉了。”Sam说道，甩出最后的底牌。  
  
“马上出来了。”Sam耸肩，正要回去吃饭的时候Dean叫住了他。“噢，喂，Sammy还在吗？”  
  
“干嘛？”  
  
“你能给我拿点盐吗？”  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Dean洗完盐浴之后，饭菜早已变凉了，看起来一点都不诱人。对Sam来说是这样的。但Dean还是在十分钟内把自己的份吃完，还顺带搞定了Sam吃剩的香橙鸡。  
  
电视在开着，但是没有人在看。Sam正在旅馆的商务中心那里整理着刚打印出来的资料文献，而Dean忙着给自己润滑，让他进退两难。  
  
Dean跨坐在他的大腿上，屁股磨着他的那处，吸吮着他的耳朵，他那泡澡过度的手指滑进Sam的衬衫里，拇指摩挲着他所在的这个诡异角度所能接触到的每一寸皮肤。  
  
“我们在乔治亚州的梅肯市发现一单类似食尸鬼的案件，杰克逊维尔市有一件‘撒盐烧尸’的案件，小岩城有一件诡异的连环凶杀案——虽然不确定是不是我们的工作范围，但是——啊，Dean，”Sam呻吟着，手落在床垫上，把调查资料松开，两只手掌分别按在哥哥的臀瓣上，“你在让我分心。”  
  
“唔唔。”Dean说道。Sam感到Dean在啃咬自己的外耳廓之前笑了一下，接着舔了舔，舒缓他的痛楚。“而且时间也到了。”  
  
“说真的，”Sam坚持道，“我们得提前选好工作，至少得在——”  
  
“Sammy，食尸鬼吧。”Dean回答道，他的鼻子沿着Sam的耳朵到颈部一直往下蹭。接着他把Sam的衬衫领子打开，吮吸着他的肩膀。“你知道我总会选食尸鬼的。”  
  
“哦——好吧，”Sam口齿不清地说着，终于放纵自己被拖进Dean的节奏里，“你说什么就什么吧。”  
  
“我说你快来操我，”Dean低声呢喃着，“之后我们还可以抱抱。”  
  
Sam突然大声笑出来，吓得Dean从他的膝盖上掉下来。  
  
他用那种被冒犯的表情看着Sam，看起来就像他根本不知道哪里值得笑。他们又不是从不抱抱。只是，好吧。“老兄，你是不是说想抱抱？”  
  
Dean的脸色立刻变了，从被冒犯到震惊。他眨了几下眼睛，Sam觉得他看起来就像一只被车头灯照到的受惊小鹿。“哦，天呐，我真的这么说了，对不对？”  
  
“是的，”Sam回答道，擦着眼角笑出来的泪水，“你真的这么干了。”  
  
“闭嘴！”Dean命令道。  
  
这只能让Sam再次狂笑起来，到最后他笑得必须得用力才能强制自己停下来，否则就无法呼吸了。  
  
Dean用枕头甩了他一脸，而Sam还是一边把Dean拉到自己身上趴着，一边低声笑着。“现在你要说说究竟发生了什么事吗？”  
  
“发生什么事？”  
  
“你身上的。首先是酒吧里点盐水喝，接着就是泡澡。而现在……”Sam的脸扭曲了起来，他试着教自己不要再笑出来。  
  
“你要敢说出来，我会在你的坟墓上搞破坏的，Sam。为了能在你的墓碑上尿尿，我一定会比你活得更久的，听到了没？”  
  
“嗷，”Sam装成娃娃音说道，“有人是因为没有抱抱而生起气来了吗？”  
  
Dean眯着眼，过了一会儿他叹了口气，说道：“我不知道发生什么了。我是说，这也不是什么大不了的事情。我感觉还不错。应该说是非常不错。只是……突然间我真的爱上盐水了。”他微笑着，牙齿咬着下唇，他知道这样能把Sam逼疯。“而且我真的非常想要。你要来帮我吗？”  
  
于是Sam帮他了。  
  
他们高潮完以后，Dean在骑完Sam之后慢慢把节奏放缓，让人恼火地缓慢，寻找着敏感点然后逗了他一个小时之后，Sam把Dean拉下来抱在臂弯里。“你现在要不要抱抱？”  
  
Dean把他推开一边去找个舒服的姿势，把头枕在Sam的胸前。“不要，闭嘴。”他咳嗽着又贴近一点。“我只是要抱着你一点点而已。用一个非常man、一点都不抱抱的方式。”  
  
Sam累得不想戳破他了，但他的嘴唇弯成一个灿烂的笑容。Dean扇了一下他的肚子。“我恨你。”  
  
“晚安，抱抱小松饼。”Sam打着呵欠，收紧圈着Dean的手臂，毫无疑问得Dean也发出一声小小的、满足的呻吟。  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
食尸鬼猎杀用了将近两天的时间，而且结束得也不算顺利。当然，最让人担心的还是Dean的状况。  
  
“应该早点联系起来的。”Sam说道，用一个浸满Jim Beam（烈酒）的棉花球擦着Dean右肩上的伤口。伤口渗着明蓝色的血液。“盐水，我是说，这不是已经够明显了吗？”  
  
他从清理Dean的伤口中停了下来，喝了一大口酒。“这很糟糕，Dean。这真的很糟糕。”  
  
“也许也没那么糟糕吧。”Dean说道。他对着镜子戳了戳伤口和棉球，让蓝血流下来，接着抬头看着Sam，像是要分享什么非常有智慧的见解：“这可是我第一次流蓝血耶，对吧Sammy？”  
  
“难以置信。”Sam目无表情说道，站起来绕着房间踱步。  
  
“哦，别着急嘛，甜心。”Dean开着玩笑，张开手等Sam回来。  
  
“Dean，别再轻视这件事了。你就要变成一只——一只不知道是什么的玩意了！”  
  
“那得有一个响亮的名堂。”Sam瞪着他，Dean叹着气。“可能也没那么严重，Sam。也许我只是染上一些奇怪的习性之类的而已。我是说，想想啊。Mandy才去了几个小时，我们到了的时候她就完全变成了章鱼女了。现在已经过了好几天了，如果我真的要转化，你不觉得我早就转化了吗？”  
  
“我不知道！”Sam打断他，“我根本不知道因为我们完全不了解那是什么东西。因为你坚持让我们在一无所知的情况下就冲了出去，然后现在——”  
  
“然后现在我收到惩罚啦。挺有诗意的不是吗。”  
  
“求你态度端正一点。”Sam说道。  
  
“没什么大不了的，”Dean又一次固执己见，又一次，Sam真想掐死他。“我不觉得情况还能再糟糕了。”  
  
“如果更糟糕了呢？”  
  
“我们总会想到办法的，”Dean答道，“我们总是这样。”  
  
并没有总是，Sam想着，但他抛开了这个想法。这次他不会再失去Dean了。不可以在这么愚蠢的事情上失去的。绝对不可以。  
  
“Sam，”Dean用一种让人感到平静的语气说道，“来吧，不管是什么，它都进行得很慢。我们有足够的时间去解决它。而且，这只是一点蓝血而已，好吗？我们经历过更惨的事情。我不知道你为什么这么害怕。”  
  
“今天，你跳到我和食尸鬼之间，花了好一会儿来惹怒它，最后才射杀它。”  
  
“他应得的！他要把你的手指头咬下来，”Dean答道，抬了抬眉毛，“那些手指都是我的。”  
  
“我是说，他可能会杀了你的。”  
  
“他做不到。”Dean指着肩膀上的伤口。“这只是些小挠伤。我们伤过的可比这严重多了。”  
  
“这不是重点！重点是我们根本不知道接下来会发生什么，而你表现得这么不可理喻！”  
  
Dean伸出手把Sam拉过来，他把手放在Sam的臀部上，从他坐着的位置一直往上看。“喂，我知道了，好吗？我们会想出办法的。我们会做多点调查。这会让你好受点，对吧？一点小调查？”  
  
Sam觉得自己简直是个被大哥哄着的坏脾气小屁孩，但他还是无奈地点了个头，把嘴撅得低一点点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注1：原文为M.O.，全写modus operandi，拉丁文，经常在犯罪破案类美剧中出现，意为犯案模式，惯用手段。


	2. Part Two

两个小时后，Bobby打电话来了。Sam还在搜索着所有他知道的可能有用的网站，但他什么都找不到。  
  
电话铃响对他来说真是个巨大的解脱，而当义务性地问候完并确认好身份之后，得知Bobby摸到了有用的方向后，他就更加松口气了。  
  
“还记得那天你让我查的东西吗？那个黑湖来的湖怪？”  
  
“当然。”Sam回答道，他不肯定自己究竟应该告诉Bobby，Dean可能正在转变成那种怪物，还是只是乖乖听着所有能得到的信息，不说话让Dean免于尴尬比较好。“拜托你告诉我你找到了有用的东西。我根本一无所获。”  
  
“我找到了挺多的，”Bobby回答，“但，呃，我打电话来是有坏消息要告诉你的。你说过它们其中一只咬了Dean，对吧？”  
  
“对，就咬在他的脖子上。”  
  
“呃，我真不想这么跟你说，但是很有可能Dean被那怪物的毒液感染了。”  
  
Sam看到房间的另一边，看到Dean在水池上装满了一杯水，然后举高到浴室的灯下方，一边快乐地笑着，一边看着盐花旋转着溶解，慢慢沉到杯底。  
  
“不至于吧。”Sam毫无感情地回答道。  
  
“不然来打个赌，”Bobby愉悦地说着，“而那只咬了Dean、并将在这周之内让你那蠢蛋大哥完全转化的怪物就是斯库拉海妖。”  
  
“斯库拉（译注2）海妖？”Sam说道，“希腊神话里那种？”  
  
“一语中的，”Bobby回答说，“你就是有史以来世上最聪明的大脚野人吧？”  
  
“但斯库拉是一个人——我的意思是，只有一个人对吧。她可不是一种生物。”  
  
“我看，这么想的话你就大错特错了。现在算你小子走运。”Sam听到Bobby翻页的声音，接着他开始朗读卷轴上的内容。“这实际上是一种有文献记载的现象。显然以前有感染了之后并且活到了能把这事全部记录了下来的人。看，第一只怪物的产生就跟神话里说的差不多，嫉妒的女巫在她美丽的对手洗澡的海域里下了毒，于是斯库拉在误吞了过量的海水后变成了怪物。而神话里没有记载的是之后，变成怪物的斯库拉抓了许多人，有的直接当食物吃掉，但偶尔她只是把抓到的人咬上几口。而这咬痕成了新的能转化成她同类的毒酒，而你也知道的，你手头上已经杀过几只这样的小海怪了。”  
  
“所以这就是为什么受害者的血液跟现在Dean的血一样蓝的原因了，”Sam推测道，“毒液会把怪物咬过的所有人都转化，只是有些人在能转化之前直接被吃掉了？”  
  
“答对了。”Bobby说道。  
  
“但这毒液要是真的发作得这么慢，那为什么我们想救的那个女孩在我们到达之前就已经完全转化了呢？她仅仅失踪了几个小时。而Dean几天前就被咬了。”  
  
“大概是奇迹吧，你那傻大哥只是刚好踩着狗屎运而已。你说过她只咬了他一口？”  
  
“是的，”Sam放低了呼吸声，“我敢说不到一分钟。这会不会意味着他不会完全转化呢？”  
  
“噢，想多了，他会转化的。”Bobby说道。Sam的希望如同一个漏气的气球一样。“但会比他本来应有的速度慢得多。咬了两口的话他会在24小时内转化，三口以上，可能只要几个小时，甚至是几分钟。谁知道呢？记录的档案里没有任何人能在这关头被救出来，至少我至今为止找到的资料是这么说的。”  
  
“那我们还有多长时间？”Sam命令道。  
  
Bobby犹豫了。“照这情况看，每个人的表现都不一样，你懂不懂？我没办法保证什么。”  
  
“Bobby，把你知道的全告诉我就好了。”  
  
“他大概需要一周时间来实现完全转化——”Sam松了一口连他自己都说不出是什么时候屏着的气。一周。就是说他们还有两天来解决这事。他们会没事的。“但是Sam，这没那么简单。只要他一过了某个点，就再也变不回来了。”  
  
“什么点？”Sam命令道，只有出口之后他才意识到自己的话有多么严厉。  
  
谢天谢地，Bobby没跟他计较。“呃，你看到这过程是怎样慢慢变化的吧？”  
  
Sam点头，接着才明白过来Bobby根本看不到他，于是他说：“是的。”  
  
“不久这速度会慢慢加快。现在为止，没有人能用一套系统的理论来准确记录，但是Dean的身体会在接下来的12个小时内开始转化。只要他的身体转变到一个重要的阶段，毒液就会盖过他剩下的血液。他会失去自己的意识——或者不管他还残存多少意识，他的样子和行为都会越来越接近怪物。如果再继续发展下去，Dean的意识基本上被消灭得差不多，只剩下怪物的意识，他就会开始攻击转化人类。他可能早就感受到那种渴望了。这些东西喜欢有人陪着。如果他们看到什么喜欢的对象，他们会试着转化他，让他成为自己的伴侣。所以，别让Dean接近任何美女。”  
  
“美女嘛。”Sam说着笑了出来，带点神经质。这就解释了Dean最近变得黏人的原因。“没错。”  
  
“我是说真的，就算他现在还没能操控毒液。别以为放他跑到陌生人身边去咬人能给你俩交上什么好朋友。”  
  
“我会尽力的。”Sam回答。  
  
“不管怎样，只要他变成了可以转化任何人的怪物，他就玩完了。有一个能把人变回来的方子，但它的作用原理是把毒素给全部排出。只要毒素的量超过人类体液能依赖的量，这就跟杀了他没啥差别了。”  
  
“明白，”Sam说道，他艰难地吞了口水，“那么说越快治疗就越好了。那个神奇药方是什么？”  
  
“关于那个……”Bobby拖长调子。  
  
“Bobby，”Sam打断了他，“我今天已经无法承受再多的坏消息了。”  
  
“我正在努力找出来。这堆烂玩意可全都是古希腊文写的。我得花时间去翻译出来。我需要更多的时间。”  
  
“我们已经没有更多的——”Sam深吸了一口气来保持冷静，“我很抱歉，Bobby。我知道这不是你的错。只是。拜托你快点行吗？”  
  
“我答应你了，孩子。”Bobby许下承诺。

_______________________________________________________________

互道再见后，Dean期待地看着Sam，于是Sam把Bobby告诉他的一切都说了出来。  
  
“这就全部都能解释通了。”Dean说道，Sam抬了抬眉毛。  
  
“对你来说这还能怎样解释？”  
  
“那个——你说的，斯库拉？——那个转化Mandy的斯库拉不需要别的怪物来转化它的。”Dean回答道。“还记得吗？镇里那个涉嫌污染湖泊而正在接受调查的工厂？我们把它排除了，因为我们以为那怪物跟湖无关。”  
  
“噢，你说得对，”Sam说道，“所以，现在是怎样，有个天才非要跑到受污染的湖泊里游泳，而那些化学药物的成分刚好能组成毒药来制造怪物——”  
  
“然后嘣！触手怪出场了。”  
  
“好吧，接着他看到Mandy，觉得自己喜欢上她了，于是转化了她。而Mandy看到了你……”  
  
Sam责难地看着他哥，而Dean举起手来做出防御的姿势。  
  
“喂，拜托！你不能因为她看上我而怪我。她怎么可能不看上我呢？”  
  
“但你不需要鼓励她让她继续陷进去的。”Sam喃喃着。  
  
Dean无耻地跟Mandy调情，就像他们办案的时候他对每一个美女做的那样。Sam了解他为什么要这么做，他知道Dean喜欢惹他跳脚让他嫉妒，激得Sam占有欲上涨，让Sam回家狠狠地操他。一般来说，这并没有什么害处，还更火辣刺激，Sam必须承认。他知道Dean这么做是为了控制他，但Sam从来无法不让自己跟着Dean的剧本走。至少经过那些年——那段他疯狂渴望着想得到Dean的饥渴少年期，看着他到处干着每个看到的女孩，让Sam深信自己永远只能对此无能为力——之后，他没办法保持理智。他现在依然沉溺于自己能在任何时候拥有Dean的现实。  
  
但这次，最后出来的结果是，这种做法并不是无害的。如果Dean没有跟Mandy调情，她可能就不会想让他变成她的伴侣。也许她就会先攻击Sam，而Dean就不会慢慢变成连他们都无法拯救的怪物了。  
  
“Sammy，”Dean说道，伸手抓住Sam的手腕，“如果这次我们治不好，我希望你——看，你自己也早就说过了好吗？这都是我的错。所以，我要是开始变得失去自我了，你得把我杀掉。”  
  
“去你妈的，”Sam把手从Dean身上拿开，“你怎么能对我说这种话呢，最后关头你要这样对我——？”  
  
“我会转化你的。”  
  
Sam停了下来瞪着他哥，Dean只是耸耸肩，沮丧地移开视线。“它对你着迷了，Sam。我体内的那玩意。而且我也清楚其中有一部分是我。但它要完全控制了我，这就是它会做的第一件事。它会想要把你转化成它的伴侣什么的。而我无法——这简直太蠢了。我们会栽在这么蠢的东西上的。”  
  
“我们俩都不会栽在这么蠢的东西上的，”Sam大声喊着，“Bobby会想出治好你的办法，我们都会没事的。”  
  
“谁能肯定呢。”  
  
“那为什么不管发生了什么你都只对我说‘这没什么大不了的，Sam’？这些天来你一直在安慰我，而现在你要告诉我我必须把你杀掉？”  
  
“呃，这是因为发现了新证据嘛，”Dean说道，举起双手，“我以为它只会让我想跟你做多点，我真的觉得没什么大不了啊。这跟之前还真没什么不同。而现在你告诉我它会让我想转化别人？好吧，Sammy，你猜会怎样，现在你是我想转化的人的名单里的头号。应该说，你就是唯一的那个。”  
  
“我不会杀你的。”  
  
“好吧，那好。那就让我们一起变成一对了不起的吃人海怪情侣档吧。看谁还会说浪漫已死。”  
  
“闭嘴。”Sam说道，显然他的声音果断冷酷得让Dean完全明白了Sam有多不想再听他说话了。他脸唰一下全黑了，点了点头，走到不是他的那张床上睡了，Sam已经记不得这是多久之后第一次他留下Sam一个人这么久了。  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
但他醒来的时候床上不止一个人。第二天清晨，Sam睁开双眼，感觉就像床上有三个人跟他一起躺着，手偷偷滑进被子下摸着他的胸膛，他的大腿，还有一只手掌抚着他的阴茎。  
  
“Dean，那最好都是你的。”Sam说道。  
  
他的话完全没有人应——不管是Dean还是别的人——于是Sam往下看。他吓得几乎整个人灵魂出窍。没错，那的确是Dean。Dean的手摸着他的下体，还有六只新冒出来的蓝色触手在摸着他身上的其余部位。它们从Dean的身侧长出来，刚好长在肋骨上，就像它们本来就一直长在那儿一样。Dean的皮肤开始变成浅蓝色，当Dean抬头往上看向他的目光时，Sam只看到大大的蓝色眼睛，圆得像一个完整的球型，中间有巨大的黑色瞳孔。它们看起来并不是完全陌生的，这让Sam想起他跟Mandy战斗的时候的场景。但它们不属于Dean的，至少不是Sam看了一辈子的那双深绿色双眼。  
  
他恐惧着坐了起来，担心Dean已经变得太多了，而Dean倒是翻过来安抚他。“嘘，Sam，”他说道，“没事的，还是我。我还是我。”  
  
“上帝呀，Dean。”Sam扫过他的脸，松了一口气——的确，眼睛变了，皮肤的颜色也在变化，但是那仍是他哥哥的表情，仍然是那个总是想说服Sam说衣柜里的怪物不是真的那个大哥。“你变成了全——”  
  
“Blue,dabadee dabadie——（译注3）”Dean唱了出来。看到Sam笑出声，他就跟着微笑了，抱着Sam的脸，靠过去亲吻他。“我已经完了，Sammy。”  
  
他越靠越近，爬上了Sam的身上，手轻轻把玩着阴茎，把它从内裤里拿出来撸动着。“但我还是我。”  
  
“你真的觉得我们这样……？”  
  
“我想要，”Dean说着，听起来有点害羞，“天呐，Sam。我什么都想不到了。我只想要你。”  
  
Sam把他拉了过来，用力地亲吻他，而Dean的嘴巴在Sam停下来之后还是没有离开。他舔着Sam脖子上的每一滴汗珠，然后嘴巴又移到了Sam的下巴上啮咬着亲吻着。  
  
几天来他一直都是这么淫荡而饥渴，如果Dean体内的东西突然得逞了，那Sam就完蛋了。  
  
Dean继续给他手淫着，发出仿佛只要碰到Sam的阴茎就要高潮的声音，接着他用力咬在Sam的脖子上。没有用力到可以咬破皮肤、转化他的程度。但Sam知道哥哥体内的怪物一点点苏醒了，知道它正在试着这么做，只是没有强壮到那种程度而已。  
  
而那本来应该让他愤怒或者让他害怕，但取而代之的是Sam只是发出一声响亮的叹息。“操，Dean。这样的你真带感。”  
  
Dean笑了，把脸埋在Sam的颈窝里。“你选了一个最诡异的时机来变态，Sammy。伙计，我可是要变成章鱼的男人。”  
  
但他还是没有放缓动作，继续撸动着Sam的阴茎，只需要再在Sam的脖子上咬一口，就能让Sam大叫着射出来。  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
在等待Bobby的电话期间，Sam几乎整天时间都花在搜索尽可能多的资料上，而他哥连离开他的膝盖，停下五分钟不去骚扰他弟都做不到。  
  
他也完全不想留下Dean一个，至少在不知道他回来之后他哥会变成什么样的情况下不会这样做，但几个小时后，很显然如果他不出去买点吃的，他们都会饿死的。而Dean根本不可能在这么一个变成蓝色皮肤长满触手的状态下出去吃饭，而且他体内的那玩意可是既淫荡又饥饿。  
  
当他回到旅馆时，Dean看起来没有变形得很厉害。当然，这很可能是因为Sam被他发现的一幕弄得失魂到完全没法仔细看。  
  
Dean光着屁股坐在床上，身体展平：脚跟扣进床尾，头部后仰，手臂拼命抓着床头板。到处都爬满了触手，或者看起来是这样的。Sam得让自己不再走神，集中注意力去数触手，确定还是他今天早上起来的那六只。  
  
Dean的乳头各有一只新触手玩弄着，其中一只绕着那褐色的乳晕，吸嘴在Dean的胸膛上一脱一吸的，每次动作的时候都让Dean愉悦地喘息着。另一只包裹着Dean的阴茎——并不是完全包着，起码可以让Sam看到他有多硬，看到那白色发光的液体，而Sam想它在用Dean自己的精液来撸着Dean。按照他这个星期异常高涨的情欲来看，在Sam出去买汉堡之前它就让他射了又硬这事一点也不让人意外。  
  
但现在，在Dean这副让人食指大动的情况下，这些也只是开胃前菜而已。有两只触手爬进了Dean的体内，第三只还在戳着Dean的屁股，仿佛它寻找着可以插进去的空隙一样。他正在被自己长出来的那该死的触手干着。  
  
“Sam。”Dean开口，把名字拖长得让人以为过了整整一分钟一样。  
  
“在，”Sam答道，双眼依然无法移开，“Dean，我在这儿。”  
  
Dean抬起头，给了Sam一个虚弱的笑容。他看起来像喝醉了一样，对Sam居然应他了感到惊讶。大概是刺激得连Sam回来了都察觉不出来。  
  
“我在想着你，”他说道，咬着嘴唇，“除了你我什么都想不来了，Sammy。”  
  
“我知道。”Sam笨拙地回答。老实说，他甚至不是在回答Dean的话，因为他根本就无法把目光从那些干着他哥的触手上挪开。他清了清喉咙，然后用尽自己能鼓起的最大的自制力来抬头看Dean的脸。“我应该，呃，制止它们吗？”  
  
“不要，”Dean笑着说，“滚你的，不要，这感觉棒极了。”  
  
Sam无意识地走上前，把手上那袋食物扔到窗边的桌面上，然后完全记不起自己要干嘛了。Dean全身都在欢迎着他的靠近，触手全部退开，把Sam通往Dean的路上的东西全部清干净，然后伸展开来把他拉过去。仿佛连这些无法思考的触手都知道Dean是他的，他一个人的，它们是无法得到他的。即使它们是他身体的一部分也不行。它们无法拥有他。  
  
“Sam，”Dean说道，引诱着让他靠近，“过来吧。”  
  
Sam把衣服往上拉过头顶脱下来，接着毫不客气地扔掉，他的牛仔裤很快地也加入到上衣的行列中，被遗弃到地板上。他一脚踩上床，而Dean的触手一直顺着他的动作把他拉起来。Sam觉得自己仿佛被下药一般，身体被举起到Dean的正上方，直到两人完全对正。  
  
Dean伸出手来，手指插进Sam的头发里滑过，而Sam闭上双眼，不想看到Dean身上的蓝色，不想闻到几乎要盖过Dean平常的体位的盐味。Dean小声念着Sam的名字，低语着类似Sam有多漂亮之类的话，就是那种Sam知道他哥永远不会说出口的话。于是他亲吻了Dean，让他闭嘴。  
  
Dean的嘴巴尝起来有海水的味道，但Sam依然假装着在他身下与他接吻的仍是他的哥哥。  
  
触手包围着Sam，一个结实的拥抱把他向下拉、紧贴着Dean的身体。Sam把脸转开想问问题，但在他开口之前，Dean说道，“没事的，Sam。我已经给你拓开了自己了。它们已经帮你彻底把我润滑了。所以，拜托了。Sammy，拜托了。不要让我求你。”  
  
Sam点头，到现在，他的阴茎已经硬得根本无法让Dean等了。而当他低下臀部，想着去摸到Dean的时候，他轻松地滑了进去，两只触手已经彻底把Dean打开了，等着他挥枪直入。Dean松软得让Sam毫无阻力就能直接操进去，直到睾丸拍到Dean的屁股。  
  
Sam一进入Dean体内，触手就开始挥动着，把他拉出来又推进去，与Sam凶猛抽插进他哥的节奏保持一致。Dean的双手也同样紧紧抓着Sam，从他的双臂下穿过，往上去抓住他的肩膀，手指用能抓痛人的力度埋进里面。Dean发着以前从来不会发出的所有叫床声，不停呢喃着毫无意义的短语，里面一半的话里包含了Sam的名字。  
  
他很想让自己憎恨这一切，但他没有。不是因为这感觉太爽了，或是Dean用那双怪异的蓝色大眼，用那种仿佛从来没见过Sam的表情惊叹地看着他——尽管Sam觉得Dean平常看着他的眼神已经够狂热的了。他知道里面很大一部分是那只怪物，但是还有一部分依然是Dean。Dean是占了最基本最主要的部分，那些平日里他努力用冷笑话以及饮酒作乐来掩饰的所有兽性而狂野的爱与情欲。  
  
“操，Dean，”Sam说道，把头埋进Dean的肩窝里。Dean转过他的脸，Sam听到他吸了很长一口气，把他的味道全吸进去。接着他的手埋进Sam的头发里，温暖的、抚慰地、带着诡异的温柔，即使他们的身体在冲撞中合二为一，触手们依然不依不挠地把他们紧紧包裹在一起。  
  
这感觉太美妙了，让Dean新长出来的肢体把他们紧紧捆在一起，用力挤得他们中间没有任何空间隔开，听着Dean在Sam每次的冲刺下呻吟着，仿佛他一开始就不想要他们之间留出空隙。  
  
Sam真想一直埋在里面，至少他是这么决定的，深深埋在Dean的体内，然后这样过一辈子。不需要再担心他会失去他。不需要再嫉妒。除了Dean其他什么都不需要。Sam想一直埋在哥哥的体内，直到他们的骨头化为飞灰，至少如果他真的无法救Dean，他真打算就这么做的。如果他必须要杀死Dean，那么他也不会继续活在没有他的世界里。他会躺在他哥的身边，然后一直到永远，就这么被埋葬，或是被撒上盐烧干净。  
  
他的思绪被自己的屁眼上一种笨拙而湿润的小小探头打断，一阵战栗传遍Sam的全身。有只触手在逗着他，但是非常有礼貌，几乎像是在请求准许一样。  
  
“Dean，是你吗？”Sam喘息道。  
  
Dean笑了出来。“可以这么说。他们自己有自己的意识，但我觉得如果你不想的话我可以——”  
  
“不会。”Sam说道，拔起来又重新插进去跟Dean连在一起，试着在不用停止操Dean的情况下做出邀请。“不，这很棒。我——你可以试下，如果你想要的话。”  
  
“就像我说过的，”Dean对他说，“总是在最诡异的时候变态。”说得好像不到二十分钟前被Sam抓到用三只触手挤进自己的屁股里，像个渴望阴茎的婊子一样（而某种程度上他就是个婊子）乞求着想要更多的人不是他一样。  
  
“就这么干吧。”Sam说道，用一记粗暴的撞击来强调自己的要求。  
  
Dean发出一声呜的声音，然后推起Sam来让他看到自己的微笑。即使多了很多不同的特征，但那笑容依然是如此的Dean，顿时释然如潮水冲刷着Sam。接着触手插了进去，小心翼翼地操着Sam。几秒钟它就找到了他的快感点，仿佛它是被基因编程过专门用来干这事一样，而据Sam所知道的，说不定它还真是这样。  
  
Sam闭上双眼，仿佛浪潮冲上沙滩一般摇着屁股，试着在Dean的触手随着他抽插着他哥的动作攻击着Sam的时候，在他每次被快感一次次捕获的时候，不让自己的理智完全被要即将溺毙他的高潮的暗涌所征服。  
  
“太棒了。”Dean对他说着，手一直往下抚摸着，摸到Sam的后背，仿佛亟需摸遍全身一样。“我要射了，Sam。我要射了。”  
  
“操。”Sam说道，不可置信地低下头看。当Sam加入进来的时候，那根之前他进屋时候看到的撸着Dean的触手就再也没碰过他了。Dean所能感受到的只有Sam在他体内的感觉，以及他们身体紧贴时不停夹着阴茎的摩擦。“你真的？”  
  
“快了。”Dean安抚着他，接着他用手背盖住自己的嘴，用力咬手指来阻止自己去咬Sam。  
  
不管怎样，Dean还是决定这样高潮了。他在Sam连摸都没摸过他的状态下射了出来，而Sam抱着他哥的头部两侧往下看，看着一丝精液在他们的身体之间拉过，一边继续撞击着，操进他的身体深处。  
  
这是Sam所能控制的一切了。一只触手还在他的体内转动着，力度完美地撞击着他的前列腺，而Sam不仅仅高潮了，他把那么多的东西射入Dean的体内，仿佛他的骨头也在皮肤下融化掉了。  
  
触手慢慢爬出他的身体，但那只抓住他身体两侧的家伙慢慢温柔地摸着他，抚慰着他，就像平日里他生病的时候Dean抚摸着他的额头一样。有那么一瞬间，Sam好奇他的侧身会不会像他们看到过的受害者那样布满戏痕。而他的冥想被Dean打断了。  
  
“这其实也没多糟嘛，不是吗？”Dean一边放声大笑一边说道，但Sam听出来话里的强作乐观。  
  
他的手指圈着Dean的脖子，慢慢往上爬，抓着Dean脖子上的护身符把他拉近，印上最后一个吻。“你要坚持，好吗？求你了。不要离开我身边，Dean。你要再坚持下去。”  
  
Dean把手放在Sam的脸上，努力做出一脸正经的表情说道：“婊子，我的汉堡呢？我要饿死了。”

_______________________________________________________________

第二天早晨，Sam的手机在一个早得神憎鬼厌的时间里响了起来，而他必须在仿佛一万只肢体的堆里杀出一条路去接电话。理智上，Sam知道其实才八只：两只手臂加上六只触手，但Sam根本理智不起来——他看了看手机时间，发出一声哀鸣——现在是凌晨4:23。  
  
“喂。”他喃喃着。  
  
“喂，Sam。”  
  
Bobby的声音让Sam整个人颤抖着，一下子清醒过来，坐直起来的动作大得把Dean也吵醒了。“一定要告诉我你发现了什么好消息了。”  
  
“我的确有好消息。一共有十五种草药可以把毒素从Dean体内清出。不需要咒语也不需要什么复杂的哔哩吧啦的颂词。只需要让他喝下去，就可以让毒素排出了。”  
  
“这太棒了！”Sam说道，“药方是什么？”  
  
“呃，不幸的是，其中十四种除了地中海，或者至少也得是欧洲之外的地方都很难找。”  
  
“我猜猜，”Sam阴沉地说，“最后一种是不是哪里都找不到了？”  
  
“不，”Bobby说，“我不是说了我有好消息吗？那就是马鞭草。这在药店非常容易找到。文献说最难的部分是让他同意喝进去。你必须打赢他。”  
  
“他有八只手，”Sam说，“我怎么可能打得赢他？他可是有八只手。”  
  
“八只，哈？”Bobby说着就笑了出来，Sam记起了Bobby还没听他说过这件事。“我不知道啊，Sam。你要的信息我已经给你了。这时候远在南科达加州的我也没办法帮上什么忙啊。”  
  
Sam掐了掐自己的鼻梁来让自己集中注意力。“没错，不，我明白了。抱歉，谢了Bobby。”  
  
“没什么，”Bobby说，“你哥回复正常后就让他给我打个电话吧。我要给他说几句心里话。”  
  
“当然。”Sam微笑着说。  
  
他把电话挂断，接着发现Dean用那种吓坏了的表情看着他。  
  
“Dean，怎么了？”Sam问道，试着抱着他的脸，把他拉过来吻一个。  
  
Dean弹开了。“别碰我，”他打断Sam的话，接着放软声音，“别碰我，Sammy。我——你得把我锁起来了，Sammy。我的转化速度加快了。我——”他做了一个愤怒的表情，接着把手掌放在额头上。“操，我无法正常思考了。”  
  
“该死的，Dean。难道你——？”  
  
“我想转化你，而且我只想转化你，”Dean咆哮着，“把我锁起来。”  
  
“用什么，绳子吗？你有触手！”Sam下了床，捡起昨天晚上落在地板上的衣服。“好吧，Dean。你留在这儿。我很快回来。马上回来。Bobby打电话来了。我要去救你。你得坚持住。”  
  
“浴室，”Dean回答道，“给我弄个盐浴，把我锁在那。我会尽可能控制住它的。”  
  
Sam照做了。他冲出去了才想起自己根本不知道哪里能找到大量马鞭草，接着给发明了他的智能手机的科技之神默默道了个谢。显然不到半小时的路程就有一个超大型商场，而里面有家卖马鞭草味商品的专卖店。  
  
Sam没花多久就从商场目录里找到那家店，但他进去的时候前所未有地觉得自己像个怪胎。这家店很小，从地板到天花板都摆满了绿色与金色的展品，而他是那里唯一一个无法用老年人身份证来打折的顾客。  
  
收银台上那善良的老妇人明显看出了他有多格格不入了，于是她慢慢走了过来，停在他身边，抬头看着他，从他站着的地方目测，她看起来大约两尺高。  
  
“我来猜猜看，”她说道，给了他一个了然的微笑，“女朋友的生日对吧。你把生日忘了是吧？”  
  
Sam笑着挠挠自己的脖子，试着让自己看起来像是因为心虚而恐慌起来。“老奶奶，没错，”他说着谎，“就是上个星期，所以我想给她买个最棒的礼物补送她。”  
  
“噢，你可真是个甜心！”她说道。  
  
她带他逛遍店里几乎每一样商品，Sam努力在搬东西的同时压抑住自己的不耐烦。他买了他能提起来的东西，在她教他如何在网上注册来提醒自己明年亲奶奶的生日时感兴趣地点着头。当老妇人（“你可以叫我Sally，亲爱的”）祝他的亲奶奶生日快乐，用信用卡上那个根本不可信名字感谢他，祝他事业顺利的时候，他很难才忍住自己不去感到心虚内疚——毕竟他不能让她有一点点怀疑这名字是假的。  
  
最后，Sam用了不到两个小时买齐了东西回到旅馆，当他冲回去看到浴室的们还好好锁着的时候松了一口气。  
  
然而，他一打开门，就听到一把接近于咆哮的愤怒的声音，而他意识到那是Dean在试着闯出来，而且差点成功了。他冲过来抓住Sam，而Sam也以为他会袭击得手。然而当他一闻到Sam手上那能治愈他的花发出的强烈香味，他立刻发出嘶嘶声，后退着躲进盐水池里。  
  
“Dean，没事的，我是来救你的。”他捡起其中一支递给Dean。“这可以治好你。”  
  
Dean向后退缩得更厉害了，而Sam这时才惊恐地意识到尽管Dean的身体看起来跟他离开时相比变化不大，但那张责怪地瞪着他的脸中已经看不出任何一点他哥的影子了。  
  
太晚了，Sam的脑袋有一把声音在说着。你花了太长时间了。你让他彻底死掉了。  
  
Sam摇了摇头，逼着自己的注意力集中在首要的任务上。他不能因为绝望而投降，现在还不行。Dean可能还在里面。他唯一的杀手锏还没失效。  
  
他抱歉地看着他哥，接着开始把花茎在浴室地板上围成一个圈。“我很抱歉，Dean，”他一说，他哥就立刻嘶嘶地叫着，“我知道你讨厌这味道。但我得用这个来拖住你一下。所以在我煲药来治好你之前你不能闯出来，可以吗？”  
  
Sam抬头看了一眼那怪物——不，是他哥——仿佛Dean会给他一个理解的表情似的，但那双怪物一样的圆溜溜蓝眼睛里根本就没有半点智慧的迹象。  
  
他决定了，这是他的最后一搏。Bobby说过这不需要太浓缩的分量，于是Sam把几根药草浸入沸腾的盐水里，希望这盐能盖过马鞭草的气味，吸引Dean来喝掉。  
  
做好了以后，他递给Dean一个杯子，他知道他哥今后会一直嘲笑他居然买了一套茶具。他要真能治好再说吧，Sam脑中的魔鬼兴奋地说着。  
  
Dean又走出了浴池了。他现在坐在地板上，全身蓝色赤裸着爬满瓷砖地板，尽可能地在靠近马鞭草路障的地方，不敢冒险触碰。当他抬头看着Sam的时候，他看起来那么的害怕，仿佛被背叛了一样，而Sam感到愧疚——Dean就像他第一次在动物园里看着那头困在一个小得可怜的笼子里的黑豹一样，绝望地来回踱步，乞求人们的怜悯。  
  
Sam在他身旁跪着，把茶递出去，沉默着递给它。Dean闻了一下，接着发出一声受伤的叫声，仿佛一只受惊的动物，不一会儿他的求生本能爆发了，然后他暴怒着猛地推开Sam和茶，Sam向后摔到浴室的另一边，热茶差点烫伤了他的胸膛。茶倒在里他只有几寸的地方，刚好溅到他的牛仔裤上，杯子则在Sam的脑袋后面摔了个粉碎。  
  
因此Dean会自愿喝下去的希望已经完全粉碎了。Sam用胳膊撑着自己起来，向后爬着努力远离Dean。“所以现在你要来伤害我了对吗，Dean？这就是接下来要发生的事情吗？”  
  
Dean没有回答，只是嘶吼了一声。  
  
Sam站起来走出浴室，手从头发间穿过。他得想个办法，想个能让Dean喝下去的方法，而且他得快点想出来。每一秒钟，Dean都在离他越来越远。  
  
他不会承认这个可怕的真相的——Dean很可能已经消失了。Dean已经死了。即使Sam让他喝了药，它也不能救他。它会杀了他。  
  
摇了摇头，Sam跺了下脚，像一个愤怒的小屁孩一样大声叫着：“不行！”Dean一定会嘲笑他的。Dean肯定会，用他平时惯用的那种自作聪明的方式，而Sam无法接受他那个顽固的蠢大哥已经从浴室里的那怪物的体内消失了。也许，内心深处他已经相信了。但Sam还不能放弃。他不想，也不相信这么强壮的Dean不会为了他熬过来。  
  
只要Sam做好他的事就行了。他所需要做的只是完成他的任务，而他知道他哥会一直在那等着他。他从来如此。  
  
而有一样会让Dean宁愿喝了那草药也要得到的东西。那就是Sam。他想要转化Sam，而Sam意识到这会是一件好事。尽管很有可能他是错的，Dean可能会失控杀了他。或者那草药起不了作用，也许Sam最后会被转化。但也有可能Dean会在他泡满马鞭草的情况下依然咬他，而也许那足以拯救他们俩。  
  
不然的话，不管哪种结果对Sam也没什么差别。Dean会死。Dean会转化他。不管怎样，他都会杀了他哥，然后他会有一个星期时间来给Dean办一个合适的葬礼，最后在自己也变成怪物之前自杀。  
  
他把剩下的茶喝光，不让自己被那泡着花的盐水的恶心味道打败。他现在已经用尽一切办法，把Sally说服他买下的那袋马鞭草制品翻出来，并把每一个都用在了自己身上：用香皂洗着他的前臂，涂满古龙水。如果能有方法把草药注入他的血管里，Sam也一定会照做的。  
  
然后他回到浴室，慢慢地潜进去，不去吓到Dean。  
  
“你赢了，好吧，”Sam卷起袖子对他说，“你懂我在说什么吗？我不玩了。如果你不当人了，我也不想当人了。我不要失去你。我宁愿……”  
  
Sam把手臂伸出越过界线，发出一个明显的邀请。  
  
也许那瞬间他看到的哥哥脸上闪过半秒的表情完全只是他想象出来的：失望、愧疚、伤心及心碎。也许他只是把他内心想象出来的，当他放弃生命的时候，Dean一定会出现的表情，投影在上面而已。  
  
无论如何，这都不再重要了。那表情闪得太快，教人无从分辨是不是真的存在过，接着Dean就一直接近他，谨慎而兴奋。当他用双手抓住Sam的手臂时，他的眼睛一直躲开Sam的视线，仿佛他在期待着Sam改变主意。  
  
“继续吧。”Sam点头说道。他试着让自己看起来一脸沮丧的样子，即使胜利的希望在他的内心熊熊燃烧着。Dean一定已经近得能闻到他皮肤上的马鞭草味道了。但事实上他并没有拒绝这邀请，Sam觉得他也不会拒绝了。“继续啊。”  
  
他照做了。抬起Sam的手腕到自己的嘴里，大力地咬下去。Sam痛苦得喊出声来，猛地抽出手臂，同时Dean尖叫着把他推开。Sam屁股着地倒下，但他抓住了浴缸边，并以此作为支点，一刻也不敢把视线从Dean身上移开。  
  
Dean倒在地板上颤抖着，他的触手就像Mandy被Sam杀掉的时候一样不停拍打着。Sam闭上双眼，试着说服自己，让自己相信那怪物在Dean的体内死去的同时，Dean不会随之死去。  
  
尖叫声永无止境般得持续着，Dean抓着自己的身体，仿佛自己正在被撕裂一般。Sam的手臂里的脉搏在清晰跳动着，血液不停流到地板上，但这并未致命，还能先等等。他不能不看着Dean。如果在他看不到的时候Dean死了，怎么办？  
  
“没事的。”他说，走到房间另一边，越过安全线，把哥哥拉起来放在自己的膝盖上，“Dean，没事了。你会好起来的。”  
  
出乎他意料的是，他看到Dean的双眼——依然有点过圆过大，但毫无疑问地闪烁着绿色——回看着他。接下来两分钟，触手慢慢伸入Dean的体侧，一秒一秒地逐渐缩小。  
  
Sam那恶心到让人难以忍受的想法又冒了出来——即使他哥死了，至少他会留给Sam一副人类的尸体。至少他埋葬的还是他哥，而不是什么想袭击他的不明生物。  
  
他用手抹掉Dean脸颊上的汗水，而Dean虚弱地闭上双眼。“Dean，没事了。拜托了。我命令你，不许有事。”  
  
Dean皮肤上的蓝色渐渐褪去，但还是在Dean的皮肤上留下一点点绿色，就像吐过了一样。  
  
Sam笑着，试着把他哥拉起来靠近自己。“你看起来就像那次坐飞的时候，”他调笑着，把黏在Dean太阳穴的头发拨到一边，“Dean，还记得吗？”  
  
Dean什么都没说。他睁开眼睛仰视Sam，看起来非常累。病得很厉害。仿佛他已经无力抗争了，但这不可能，因为他是Dean，他永远都在抗争着。  
  
“你记得的，”Sam坚持道，鼓励地摇了摇他，“我知道你记得的。”  
  
“痛。”Dean说道，他的声音因为尖叫了太久而沙哑。  
  
“哪里痛？”Sam问道。“我去拿点冰块或者——”  
  
“听你说话。真的很痛苦。”Dean回答道，明显很用力。Sam低头看着他，而Dean努力在微笑。那是一个脆弱而可怜的小微笑，但Sam还是开心得不再嘲笑Dean了，至少得先等他回复健康。“而且我身体的每一个部位也是。但最主要还是你的话。”  
  
“我可以现在就把你扔下。就为了听到你的头砸到地板的声音给我带来的快感。”  
  
“不要这样，”Dean回答道，“帮我站起来吧。”  
  
“好吧，行，没问题。但你记住你欠了我一个很大的债。”Sam伸出胳膊。“你想咬我。”  
  
Dean伸出手，皱着眉看着Sam胳膊上的咬痕。“这我做的？”  
  
“是啊，”Sam说道，“显然那时候你的牙齿还挺尖的。”  
  
Dean试着不去看那伤口，那内疚的小表情把Sam给彻底逗笑了。他一想到自己把Dean安全、几乎完整无缺地救了回来就开心得不能自已，除了想到Dean痛得必须得强颜欢笑才能维持住表情之外。  
  
“我的要求是：口交。我要无限次的口交。而且你得负责洗一个月的衣服。”  
  
“哦，天呐，真是活受罪。”Dean说道，声音毫无起伏。“反正我也不打算给你口交了。没想到我让你如此饥渴啊，Sammy。”  
  
Sam叹了一声，几乎同时也笑了起来。“呃，接下来几天连性字都不要在我面前提了。这星期你就像一只打了激素的兔子一样。我觉得为了满足你，我都蛋疼了。”  
  
Dean微笑着，仿佛这是他收到过的最棒的赞美一样，而一瞬间Sam奇怪自己怎么会栓死在这么一个傻逼身上。  
  
“好吧，我火辣的护士。帮忙把我酸痛的屁股移到床上吧。”Dean到处动了一下，仿佛在测试自己的身体是否完好。“我想你扶着我带我走过去应该没问题。”  
  
Sam帮忙把Dean送到床上，然后把他留在那里，自己去处理手腕上的咬痕，接着做晚饭。  
  
“不要加盐。”Dean一边换着频道一边对他说。他饱含深意地看着厨房里的Sam。“我觉得自己再也不要再尝到盐的味道了。”  
  
“希望你不会也跟着戒掉做爱。你转变成章鱼的时候还挺狂野的。”  
  
“的确，不过拜托，”Dean说道，“我耶，性爱耶，怎么可能厌倦。该死的，你想要来一发吗？我现在也可以啊。”  
  
“对，对。”Sam说道，但显然Dean现在需要的是一晚安稳的睡眠，甚至可能得好几晚，才能继续做些比较……  
  
Sam笑了。“喂，Dean。吃完晚饭后，你要抱抱吗？”  
  
“再说一句你就死定了，”Dean说道，“听明白了吧。”  
  
但在说完做完一切该做的事情后，Sam关了灯，Dean掀开了床上的被单，发出一个不言而喻的邀请，然后Sam溜进去，紧贴着Dean的身体。“我真高兴你回来了。”  
  
“从来没离开过，”Dean睡意朦胧地说着，说到一半就被一个长长的哈欠打断，“也永远不可能离开。你可别想这么容易把我甩掉。”  
  
Sam看着天花板微笑着，默默把Dean抱得更紧一点儿。  
  
The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注2：本文题目Between Scylla and Charybdis中，Scylla（斯库拉）和Charybdis（卡律布狄斯）系荷马史诗《奥德赛》中的两个女妖，分别居住与摩西拿海峡两岸。  
> 后人将墨西拿海岸上的大岩礁命名为Scylla,而将其对岸的大漩涡命名为Charybdis.来往船舶若想绕过岩礁，就可能陷进漩涡，如要避开漩涡，又有触礁的危险。因此本文题目Between Scylla and Charybdis是一句英文谚语，常用来比喻腹背受敌，进退两难的处境。
> 
> 译注3：Dean唱的是舞曲Eiffel 65的《Blue》里的一段。


End file.
